Mirage of a Dream
by xTamashii
Summary: Brotherly Love NO ELRICEST Angsty near end Edward and Alphonse finally get what they were longing for. But what if they wanted wasn't really their true wish? DISCONTINUED
1. Restoration

Mirage of a Dream By Tamashii-x-no-x-Renkinjutsushi Note: This is a story I had a dream about…I really have plans for this, so I hope you will like it… 

It's more about brotherly love than anything, and the ending will be pretty angsty. Multi-chaptered as well. I promise I will update fast if you guys review! Now for the fic…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Chapter One- :Restoration: 

Edward and Alphonse Elric had traveled for the longest time, facing, homunculi, chimeras, and you name it.

They had been on a quest.

A quest for a legend, a mere myth.

A myth that was as real alchemy, as real as anything you could ever, touch or feel.

The Philosopher's Stone.

The object was always hunted by alchemists, and two in particular.

This is where our tale begins.

Edward and Alphonse Elric were two young alchemists.

One was large, had a menacing appearance, yet he had a childlike voice and a calm heart.

This is Alphonse.

The boy's soul that is trapped in the steel suit.

The elder one was short, short tempered, foul-mouthed, and most of the time a complete jerk.

This is Edward.

The child prodigy, the genius, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

Their quest wasn't all cheerful, just as it wasn't all sad.

Their quest was difficult. Long, and difficult.

Far too long for satisfaction.

But what is not found, does not remain forever lost…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The shorter boy ran with ease ahead of his clunking suit of armor for a brother.

"Hah! Al, what's up, can't keep up with me?" He said in a teasing voice.

"That's because I'm not trying." Alphonse said stubbornly, although his glowing eyes flashed slightly in amusement.

"Hmph! Yeah riiiiight…" Ed sang tauntingly.

Al punched him lightly on the shoulder. The flesh one.

They weren't cheerful without reason. Edward even more so than Alphonse.

They had obtained what they were searching for for so long.

The small blood red stone was theirs. At long last.

"Brother, wh-"

Ed cut him off, knowing exactly what he was asking.

"Well, soon enough, and right here, I've already set everything up!" He said with a cocky smirk.

Alphonse nodded happily. "I'm ready whenever you are, Brother." There were obvious traces of eagerness in his voice.

When they approached their destination, they gazed out at the setting sun.

"It seems like so long ago…" Al said quietly.

"Yeah…" Ed agreed in the same silent voice as his brother.

"Well, we had better get started." He said solemnly, gazing at Al.

He nodded in a silent agreement.

"You have it, right, Al?"

"Of course Brother."

With that, he set the gleaming stone gently into Edward's hands.

"This is it."

"…Yes…"

Edward placed the stone in the center of the intricate circle, watching it for a few seconds as it glowed briefly.

"Al, stand over there."

"But, Brother—"

"No buts Al. I promised I would return you to normal, and now I can."

"Alright Brother, but only as long as you remember to fix yourself…"

"…I will."

With that, he clapped his hands and placed them on the circle. There was a flash of blue, a flash of red, then a flash of pure gold.

The suit of armor was heaved up into the air. He could see the soul yanked ruthlessly from it's anchoring seal by the fiends of the Gate.

His face plaed instantly, and he frantically called to his little brother.

"AL! ALLL!"

He yelled at the top of his lungs. The light vanished, the suit of armor clanked to the earth, and Edward sank to his knees.

"…Al…phonse…"

He whispered, in some horrified kind of trance. Then, the head of the helmet rolled off of the suit, to reveal a certain familiar silver eyed person.

"Al…Al?"

He asked tentatively, just to ensure it really was his dear younger brother.

"Brother?" Alphonse said, in a strangely squeaky voice. What the siblings failed to notice was the fact that Alphonse was completely naked.

Ed sighed at his brother and threw him his red coat.

"Here Al, cover yourself up with that, I don't think you would want everyone's first impression of you would be the kid with his butt showing to the world."

Al instantly turned several shades of red deeper than Ed's coat, and draped it around himself.

"What about you, Brother? You said you would…"

He said, his sentence trailing off.

"Ah. Right. Of course."

So Edward clapped his hands and placed them on the circle.

It was the same reaction as before.

Except his auto-mail was being torn painfully off, and being replaced with limbs he never thought he would see again.

His right arm and left leg. Edward fell to his knees again, wincing at his right shoulder and left leg. The areas where they connected were bleeding.

"B-B-Brother!" Alphonse said in horror, and helped the older boy up.

"Al…" He said weakly.

"Hang on brother…I-I'll get you s-somewhere…"

And with that, Alphonse helped him stand, and helped him walk all the way to the military HQ.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Edward came to, it was in a rather familiar bed. It was the military dorm that he and Al stayed in sometimes. But what was he doing here?

…And why?

He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his temples. He was wearing just his boxers and his right shoulder and left leg were both bandaged up.

Damn, he had a killer headache right now.

Just at that moment, Al entered the room.

"Brother, are you OK?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He mumbled.

He looked up at his brother. He was't the 'kid with his butt to the world' anymore, now he was dressed.

"You don't look ok to me Brother…" He said slowly.

"I'm fine!" He said stubbornly.

Alphonse placed a hand beneath his bangs on his forehead.

Edward grumbled.

"Just as I thought, you do have a fever."

Alphonse said even more worriedly.

"I'll be right back, I'm getting you some medicine."

And with that he stalked off into the kitchen.

Edward stared at the retreating back of his little brother, his human brother.

_My promise…has been fulfilled._

And with that, he collapsed back onto the bed, asleep instantly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So, what do you guys think? Bad? Good? Should I discontinue it?

Please review, flames are OK as well, I want to know if this was a really crappy fic, or if I should continue it.

Anyways, Rate and review! )


	2. Illness

**-Chapter two-**

**:Illness:**

_Recap:_

_Edward stared at the retreating back of his little brother, his human brother._

_My promise…has been fulfilled._

_And with that, he collapsed back onto the bed, asleep instantly._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Alphonse returned to the dorm only to find his older brother passed out on the bed.

Did he flip out?

Of course.

What kind of person do you think he is?

"B-brother!" He shouted and dashed up to him.

"Nnngngnnnggggggh…"

That was the only response he received.

"Brother…!"

"Don't make me drink the milk…"

Alphonse almost collapsed from the relief. He was only asleep.

And sleep talking about not drinking milk.

Just like him…

Ed fidgeted a little on the bed, and his fever was no worse, so that calmed Al down.

Then Alphonse realized that they would somehow have to get food.

He knew that he could just easily get the military food, but he rejected that idea.

Then, he thought, _What if I try to make Brother some food myself?_

He accepted that idea.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was a sunny day in the streets of Central, and of course the streets were bustling with people.

There were many small shops lining the road, but the question was, where to go?

It certainly was a dilemma.

Then he saw a flyer, left on the ground by someone careless, no doubt. Just as he turned to pick it up and throw it away, he saw it.

Right across the street.

It was the market!

He dropped the flyer into the trash bin and dashed over to the store.

After grabbing all of the ingredients he needed and paying for them, he sprinted out of the shop, eager to return to the dorm.

Then he accidentally bumped into a little girl.

As he looked down to apologize, he did a double take.

She looked so much like Nina.

Except her eyes were green, her hair was darker and shorter as well.

She looked up at him, he mouth forming a little 'O' as she stared at him, and he stared right back.

They both just kept right on staring.

Until the little girl spoke first.

"Um, excuse me? Do you have a big brother?"

The question caught Alphonse off guard.

"Y-yes…" He sputtered, still trying to get over her resemblance to Nina.

"Here you go!" She said, handing him one of the red balloons she was carrying.

"Th-thank you." He said, with a small smile.

"It's a magic balloon." She said, sounding as if she believed it.

"Thank you very much." He said politely. "But I really should be going now, my big brother is sick."

"Oh…" She said sadly.

"Well, I should be going now. Goodbye!" He said, and began to walk away until the girl walked up to him.

"Wait!" She said, and dashed up beside him.

"Yes?" He asked patiently.

"What's your name? What's your big brother's name?"

"I'm Alphonse, and my brother is Edward."

"Alright. I'm Roza by the way!" She said cheerfully.

"Bye!"

"Goodbye!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey brother, I'm back." Alphonse said as he came in through the door and set the supplies down.

Ed was sitting up flipping through an alchemy book. He looked up and grinned.

"Hey Al, where did you go off to?"

"I left a note, Brother…" He said smacking his forehead.

"Oh really? Where?"

"In the bathroom."

Ed made a noise somewhere between a cough and a gag, but said nothing.

Al sighed and went into the kitchen.

"I'll be making dinner, okay Brother?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." He said, digging back into the alchemy book.

After a few minutes…or was it seconds? Or even hours…

Ed couldn't keep track of time anymore. He felt lightheaded and dizzy, but he pretended that he was fine so Al wouldn't pull a Mustang and snap (A/N:-ahem- snap? Get it? Never mind, it's kinda lame. XD) at him for reading instead of 'following orders' or what ever the hell it was.

"Hey, Al?" He said in a slurred voice. "Whatcha doin' in there?"

He didn't even see Al come towards him and put a hand on his forehead.

All he could do was blink stupidly, still not so sure what was reality or part of some crazy dream.

"Brother, you are getting worse." Al said worriedly, biting his lip.

"Nah. 'M fine Al…" He mumbled.

"Brother, you aren't 'fine' you're far from it. You're really, really sick…"

"Don't worry…I'll be…" He swayed slightly, trying to finish his sentence,"I'll be…fii-n-" And on the last syllable he passed out cold, his head hanging off of the bed slightly.

Al put him back up on the bed, and sighed wearily. He placed the red balloon that Roza had given to him by his brother's bed.

Al placed his cool hand on his brother's rather warm forehead.

"I hope you'll be alright." He whispered, and stayed there for awhile.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Edward awoke, Alphonse was sprawled in an awkward position-half of his was hanging on the floor, and the other half of him was partway flipped over and on the bed.

Ed sighed and shook his head.

"Al, couldn't you have at least made it to your own bed before passing out on mine?" He rolled his eyes.

Feeling much better than he had before, he lifted up his brother, and placed him carefully on the other bed.

"You know Al, you really can be hopeless sometimes."

So then he went back over to his bed, flopped down on it, and whispered, "G'night, Al." And fell asleep instantly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Alphonse awoke sometime in the morning before the sun was up, so it was still dark. _How did I get into my own bed…? _He wondered vaguely.

He flipped over and watched his brother sleep. He looked a lot better then he had before, which was a good sign.

Swinging his legs over the bed, he got up and off of it, went over to his brother's bed, lay down next to him and said, "I love you, Brother."

Then he was asleep.

All was silent and peaceful.

For now.

Little did they know of the presence who was willing to spill blood, was lurking nearby…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well, how was it? Chapter 3 will be up as soon as I get more reviews, yeah? .O

So stay tuned, and be expecting it! And here is a preview for chapter 3:

"_Al! Look out!"_

"_Huh? Wha-AHH!"_

_The car sped by the siblings at full pace._

_Alphonse went spiraling somewhere off by the bookstore, while Edward skidded a good distance on his rear end._

_He got up and dashed off to his brother. "Al! Are you alright?"_

"_I-"_

"_You…what?"_

"_I think I broke my arm!"_

_The younger boy winced at his left arm._

So be sure to keep reading and reviewing, yeah? I won't put up new chapters if my I get no sparklie reviews! -.O

Sayonara!


End file.
